


when i said "i can see me in your eyes" (you said "i can see you in my bed")

by unhappy_turtle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappy_turtle/pseuds/unhappy_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't look at me." Jean's back is to Eren as he pulls his t-shirt off over his head. And pulls his sweats down, quickly stepping out of them, he's left standing in gray boxer briefs. He finally takes a closer look at the dress he's going to slip on. It doesn't look like it'd fit him; it looks like it's going to be tight. It's doesn't have any straps, it's short and it's red and he sorta gets why Eren wants him in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i said "i can see me in your eyes" (you said "i can see you in my bed")

**Author's Note:**

> Jean and Eren are probably seniors in high-school in this. And they live across the street from each other. 
> 
>  
> 
> There is no actual sex or anything in this...

"You should try some of these clothes on," Eren half begs and half purrs. He's looking up at Jean through his eyelashes and Jean's been patiently waiting in Eren's bedroom as Eren went to "get something" for him. By the way that Eren's looking at him, he has a slight clue of what type of clothes these are.

Eren's holding a shopping bag.

"Are those Mikasa's?" He just has to know.

"What does it matter?" Eren retorts sharply then he huffs, " _no_ ," he looks so bashful that Jean wants to cry, "I bought these… for you—for us… mostly for me, I guess."

Jean isn't one hundred percent opposed to this whole idea, but he doesn't say that out loud.

He tries not to recall that time when his mother had went out of town for two days and he and Eren had found all the alcohol in his house. They'd finished several bottles of wine and next thing he knew, he was wearing one of his mother's dresses and Eren was looking at him like he was a piece of meat. Eren had fucked him so hard he wasn't able to form actual words and he came all over his mother's dress and had to convince her that the dress had never existed when she was looking for it a month later.

"C'mon," Eren's looking at him with that dangerous perverted glimmer in his eyes and Jean is weak at the knees, "you're gonna look so hot." He smiles at Jean like he's the most beautiful person in the world.

Jean can tell that Eren already knows that he'll agree to this. As Jean begins to nod, he keeps telling himself that he's not crazy or just fucking _weird_ because he likes wearing women's clothes—even more than that, he likes the way Eren looks at him and the compliments that spill from his lips.

"Mikasa and my mom are home… so we can't do stuff, ya know?"

Jean tries not to pout as he speaks, "then why are we even doing this? I wanna… _ya know_?"

"Just put this on," Eren shoves a dress onto his chest, " _pretty_ boy."

Jean loves that word, loves when Eren calls him that and he can't help but turn completely red.

Eren sits back on his bed, looking down at his hands because he knows that Jean feels uncomfortable when he's removing his clothing.

"Don't look at me." Jean's back is to Eren as he pulls his t-shirt off over his head. And pulls his sweats down, quickly stepping out of them, he's left standing in gray boxer briefs. He finally takes a closer look at the dress he's going to slip on. It doesn't look like it'd fit him; it looks like it's going to be tight. It's doesn't have any straps, it's short and it's red and he sorta gets why Eren wants him in it.

When it's on, he looks down at himself and can't tell whether he looks nice or not. It fits at the top—tight, but not too tight—because of his complete lack of boobs, but it's oddly loose in the hip department, he twists to get a look at his ass and finds Eren staring at him.

"Told you not to look, Eren," he spits through clenched teeth as he glares daggers at his piece of shit boyfriend.

"Couldn't help it," Eren's blushing just a little bit, which tells Jean that he's only embarrassed that he got caught peeking. "Look so good… couldn't help it."

It's incredibly easy to get mad at Eren, but it's also incredibly difficult to stay mad at him.

Jean takes a deep breath and puts his hands on his hips, trying to convince Eren and himself—mostly himself—that he has an ounce of confidence.

What in the world would his mother think about all of this? About him wearing a dress? He's trying to squash the warm feeling that's crawling up his body because he feels _hot_ —kinda.

It's an internal war, really. A part of Jean loves all of this, the dress, the feeling that's attached to the dress, the compliments that are also attached to the dress. Just everything.

The other part of Jean is telling him to _abort_. That this is wrong and disgusting and he is not hot. He is not any of the things that Eren says he is.

It makes him annoyed with himself that he can't decide because he wants to feel good, he yearns to see what Eren sees.

He can't get over the fact that this is just _odd_ and Eren actually went out to a fucking store and fucking purchased dresses and whatever else is in that bag for them, for Jean—but mostly for himself—because Eren fucking likes Jean in women's clothing and thinks it's sexy—thinks Jean is _sexy_.

"How do I look?" Jean is a confident person—sorta, not really. He's annoyingly good looking, according to Eren. Eren once said he was the kind of guy that looked so good that he came off as really douchey and Jean had been offended, but he realizes that Eren was just complimenting him and calling him an ass—he chose to overlook the ass part. It's just that he feels a bit overwhelmed because Eren is Eren and he's conventionally _and_ unconventionally beautiful without any sort of effort. The fact that he even exists is just beautiful.

"Gorgeous," Eren sighs and that makes it hard for Jean to breathe properly. "I wanna touch your ass," he adds, almost like an afterthought, Jean shouldn't even be surprised, really. Eren isn't the romantic type, well, he sort of is, he just has an unusual way of showing it.

Compliments fly out of his mouth too easily, to the point where Jean thinks that he's mocking him. Eren always mocks him—it's their thing, it's their messed up way of showing that they care. Maybe he's overthinking it, but sometimes he convinces himself that Eren is this deceitful mastermind. That he's just lying because, well, just because.

Jean's not going to lie and say that he doesn't enjoy the compliments—he lives for them, lives for the times when Eren gets shy around him. He's probably overthinking it and all of these depressing, fucked up thoughts and emotions are just about his low self esteem and sometimes he thinks that Eren knows and he's just being nice.

Other times, when Eren's looking at him and his eyes are dilated as fuck and his cheeks are flushed, he tells himself that the words tumbling out of Eren's mouth are true. Maybe he is pretty or gorgeous or even _beautiful_.

"Which one do you want me to try on now?" He wants this to be over already, but a part of him that he's constantly tries to ignore tells him that _this is nice, this is good_. The smart, logical part of Jean is telling him to get out of this dress and fucking run across the street to his own house.

"You didn't even model it for me, like turn around and stuff."

"Eren, I'm not doing that."

"Why?" Eren looks fucking upset and shit, pulling out his wonderfully tragic puppy dog face.

"It's embarrassing," Jean mumbles underneath his breath. He's too sober for this, maybe if he had a couple of beers or something. Then again, Drunk Jean has absolutely no inhibitions and, without a doubt, would give Eren a lap dance or blowjob in front of his mom or some weird shit.

Eren is looking at him a certain way and Jean knows exactly what that look is saying before Eren begins to speak.

"We've seen each other naked plenty of times, why are you being so fucking weird about this?"

"But during those times you aren't ogling me like a pervert," he's trying incredibly hard not to roll his eyes, he's peeved and wants to go home and cry because he knows that he made Eren upset and now they are both uncomfortable and slightly irate.

"I'm _always_ ogling you like a pervert." Eren says it with so much control and honesty that Jean feels something in his chest swell—shit, he really does love this guy.

"Which one do you want me to try on now?" Jean repeats.

Eren holds up something that just looks like a very small piece of black cloth and, honest to God, Jean doesn't know what it is.

" _Skirt_ ," Eren says it like Jean doesn't understand what that word means.

"How? You're gunna see my fucking nuts."

Eren smiles at that, all slow and in this very sexy way that makes Jean feel like if there was a heaven, he'd currently be there.

"I'm not wearing that," he has some pride, he swears.

"Fuck you," Eren groans as he begins to take the other articles of clothing out of the shopping bag. He lays them all out on the bed. "You weren't so stubborn the first time."

"I—we… we were both drunk and I was not aware that you fucking get hard when I'm dressed like my mother."

"It wasn't because your were dressed like your _mother_ , Jean," Eren's voice begins to turn all quiet and reserved, "I don't know, you looked all happy and shit and it made me happy…" it sounds like he has more to say, but he ceases speaking.

The two of them stand side by side as they take a closer look at the clothes.

Jean starts to feel lightheaded because he begins to suspect that Eren has some crazy fantasies in which Jean is some high class stripper or hooker or something because the clothing that is laid out on the bed looks like articles of clothing he'd find in a stripper's wardrobe.

And he thought the "skirt" was bad, there's leather hot pants and some dress with more cut outs than cloth and clothes that don't even look like clothes.

"Eren," he breathes, "you wasted your money."

"I thought I chose some lovely pieces of clothing," he looks at Jean with a little bit of hurt flashing across his face.

"I mean… these are some lovely pieces, but I don't think that I'm comfortable with this."

Eren says something under his breath that suspiciously sounds like _you didn't think my cock being up your ass would be comfortable, but we both know how much you love that_. Jean chooses to ignore that.

"I just—shit. Eren, I'm not a stripper, nor will I dress like one… even for you, even though, I love you." He doesn't include that Eren's terrifying sister is down the hall or that his sweet, gentle mom is downstairs. Or that this whole thing makes his skin crawl in a good and bad way.

"Can you just try on one thing? _Please_?"

"Whatever." This time Jean allows himself to roll his eyes.

Eren rushes to his closet, spends a good two minutes in there and emerges with a pair of skinny jeans.

Jean is thinking that he'd rather wear the mini skirt.

"I want you _in my pants_ , get it?"

He doesn't know whether to laugh out of pity or punch Eren in the gut, just because he's wearing a dress does not mean that he can't kick some ass.

He ends up scowling because he's in love with an asshole who tells awful jokes.

Eren helps him slip out of the dress and it takes everything in him to ignore how Eren's hands caress his sides and shoulders. He inhales sharply trying to calm himself yet goosebumps still break out on his skin.

He struggles to pull Eren's dumb skinny jeans on.

"How do these fit you? Why do you do this to your testicles?"

He has to ask Eren for help to zip the pants because he doesn't have an ass like Eren, but he's pretty well endowed in the front and the fact that he even has a dick makes it difficult to zip the jeans up.

When Eren is once again seated on his bed, Jean notices the not so slight bulge in the front of his pants.

"Do you like it when I'm in your _pants_?" Jean asks, willing his voice to be even and smooth, even though, Jean has never been smooth in his entire life.

He's desperately trying to sound sexy.

"Yes," Eren's looking at him like he's some stunning apparition. "I love you, Jean… so much. You are so fucking beautiful"

Jean realizes that he's hard himself when Eren's not even trying to hide the fact that he's staring at his dick straining against these incredibly tight jeans.

"My eyes are up here, Jaeger."

"Well, Kirstein," Eren licks his lips and Jean tries not to notice it, "my cock is down here and I'd really appreciate it if you could… take care of this."

Jean sets himself down on his knees, between Eren's legs and as he carefully takes Eren's dick out of his pants, it occurs to him that if he could learn to love himself half as much as Eren loves him, he'll, without a doubt, be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the lyrics of the song "I'll Try Anything Once" by The Strokes.
> 
> This started out fun and light, but as I continued writing it got kinda sad and emotional…fml. Seriously though, I'm on a roll, the endings just keep getting weirder and weirder, awkwarder and awkwarder.
> 
>  
> 
> Can't believe I used the word 'cock'


End file.
